everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Dia
Dia (D/'aniel and M/'ia) was the romantic/friendship pairing between Mia Black and Daniel Miller. They are portrayed by Nick Merico and Elizabeth Elias. Dia Moments/Friendship/Relationship History Season 3 Beachside 7 *Daniel saves Mia, who was pretending to drown. *Mia hugs Daniel. Rebel Emma *Mia brings Daniel his favorite cookies. *Mia asks about Emma. Always You *Mia flirts with Daniel. *Mia shoved and rubbed ice cream on Daniel's face. *Mia called him "Slow Daniel" *They are seen play fighting by Emma which makes her jealous and a little hurt. Breaking All the Rules *Mia shapeshifts into Andi so she could hang out with Daniel. Neverending Summer *Mia shapeshifts into Emma so she can kiss with Daniel and make him evil with the spider that crawled from Mia to Daniel. Daniel Darko *Daniel sang "Always You" to Mia onstage, when he wrote it for and sang it to Emma. *Daniel kisses Mia in front of everyone. *Daniel shows her around school, as she is new. *Daniel threatens Sebastian and makes his locker Mia's. *They sit at lunch together. *Daniel ditches detention to go to The Seven with Mia. *Mia texts Emma to meet them at The Seven, using Daniel's phone. No More Mr. Nice Guy *Daniel skips swim practice and detention to hang with Mia at the Seven. *Daniel tries to tell Mia about witches, but is interrupted by Emma. *It is revealed in this episode that Mia may like Daniel for real. *Daniel tells Mia about witches at lunch, but she plays dumb, even though she already knows. Spider No More *Daniel comes over and sees Mia's photo collage on her wall, she calls her Wall of Revenge. *Mia explains her plan to him, and says he's going to help her. *Daniel asks if she's a witch-hunter cheerleader, and she says she's much more than that. *She demonstartes her powers by using them on Daniel, and finally tells her she's a kanay. *She thinks it's lame when she find out Emma's locker combination is Daniel's birthday. *She seemes unimpressed when Daniel tells her he's putting pudding in Emma's locker as a prank. *They find Katie snooping around in her basement. *They kiss at the lockers. *It is revealed that Daniel was faking and the spider seal is still on him; Mia covered it with makeup. *When she calls him a great actor, he calls her an evil mastermind and a great makeup artist. Back To Back *Mia gives him a piece of a crystal, and says it will scramble a witch's spell. *Mia goes to Daniel's house after hearing he's sick. El Cristal de Caballero *Mia removes the spider seal off Daniel. *Daniel tells Emma that Mia saved him by taking it off. *Mia is upset that Daniel can't remember dating her. *She leaves him, a little hurt that he doesn't remember anything. *Daniel tries to run after her, but is stopped by Gigi. *Daniel goes to her house to apologize, but she thinks he is there to confront her. *He says he doesn't believe that Kanays are evil. *Daniel says Mia is his friend. *Mia hugs him. *Daniel stands up for Mia. Kanay vs. Kanay *Mia, playing dumb, asks what's going on, and Daniel tells her, flipping out. *Daniel tells Katie Mia is here to help *Daniel thanks her, and they share a short look. *Daniel tells Emma that Mia helped rescue her and Maddie. Invisible Me *They are seen walking and flirting in the hall by Emma and Andi. *Mia tells Daniel he should grow his hair out, saying it's more "musician-y". *He says maybe, but Emma likes it short. *Mia asked if she's still mad for sticking up for me , and he says he's not sure, and it's been rough with them. *Mia again apologizes for the spider seal. *She takes his hand in her, and they both look at the bush, whch looked like it moved. *Daniel vents to her about how upset he is about how much Emma trusts Jax. *Mia suggests that he might be seeing Emma's true colors, and they're growing apart. Daniel agrees, but quickly takes it back. *Mia laughs when yogurt is thrown on him. Zombie Rescue Team *Mia goes to Daniel's house and tells him the truth about her family, and her plan for revenge. *Daniel goes to Mia's house after seeing she is gone and the T3 reveal she had a fight with Andi. *Daniel helps set Mia free while Diego sets Andi free. *Daniel asks what she is doing when she threatens everyone. *She tells him to stand behind her so she can get them out of here. Kangaroo Jax *Daniel tries to convince her to let them go, but she says since they can't cast spells, this is her chance to attack. *When Jax cast her spell on her to send her to another land (although it didn't work because of the crystal) Daniel yelled "NO". *Mia says to Daniel, "They won't hurt me, huh?" after Diego throws a fireball at her. *They are seen in chemistry class, discussing last night. *Daniel says she didn't have to threaten everyone, but she said they were ganging up on her wand wanted to take her out. *Mia starts to fake cry, and Daniel leaves to get tissues. Defiance *Daniel tells Maddie and Diego that he ran into Mia and she seemed upset. *Daniel seems worried when he finds out Diego is having a duel with Mia. *Later, Daniel was about to talk to Mia about ending the duel with Diego when Jax transported into his house. The Kanay Strikes Back *Daniel realized that Mia made him evil and that everything she said was a lie. *Mia kisses Daniel and when she did he did not pull away until he remember that she shapeshifted into Emma and gave him the spider seal in the first place. *Daniel didn't let go of Mia's hand until he remembered that she that she shapeshifted into Emma and gave him the spider seal in the first place. Season 4 Stuck in a Storm *It appears in this alternate reality Daniel and Mia are dating, and run the animal sanctuary together with Daniel's family. *They both agree at first that they should go find Gigi, Katie, and Sophie alone. *They sit together by a boat. *They help Emma, Jax, Andi, Diego, and Maddie find the girls. *They smile at Jax and Emma when they see them hug. *They make dinner for the gang. *Daniel tastes the soup Mia made and tells everyone that it is ready. A Tale of Two Lives *Mia seemed worried about Daniel as she hasn't seen him. *Daniel agrees to go to Miami with Emma and the gang, in order to save Mia and his family. *Daniel comes and puts his hand on Mia's shoulder while informing everyone that breakfast is at 8. *Mia tells the groups if the need anything else, give them a shout, referring to her and Daniel. *Daniel is seen telling her that he's only leaving for a week, and he'll be home soon. *They hug goodbye as Daniel goes with the group back to Miami and Mia stays behind with his mother and siblings. Lunch at Lola's *Mia visits Daniel and wants him to come home. *Daniel pretends to remember his other life in order to go home to The Everglades with Mia. Monkey Face Emoji * Daniel accidently says he's going to go call Mia, then corrects himself and replaces Mia's name with Maddie's. The Final Countdown * Daniel asks Jax to tele-transport him so he could say goodbye to his family and Mia one last time. Diego's Wipedown *Daniel visited Mia at her new school. *She told him she heard about Emma dumping him and think he wants to get with her because of it. *Daniel tries to tell her about their alternate life together. *Mia threatens him and tells him to leave, to which he agrees, but says he will make her remember what they had. *He vents about his "girl problems" with Mia to Diego as he vents about Maddie. Power in a Bottle *Mia finds Daniel at the Seven. *She says she's been thinking about if this alternate life she told him about could be possible, and asks him to tell her about it. *They are later seen at Daniel's house, still talking about the alternate life. *She says it sounds nice when Daniel tells her it was just him and her, best friend and a couple. *Daniel tells her she lived with her parents, and she is shocked that her parents were around in her alternate life. *The information is too much for her, so she leaves, which makes Daniel blame himself. What If? *Daniel tells Diego he has Mia's address and encourages him to talk to Mia about finding more kanays. Stop Emma *he calls Mia to ask for her help to unfreeze Jessie *Daniel visits Mia to see how she's doing. *He apologizes for bringing up her parents the last time. *He promises to never bring it up again. *Daniel asks Mia to help stop Emma in her plan to turn back time. *Mia is surprised that Daniel asked Emma to send him back to his other life. *Mia refuses, telling him if there's a chance she'll see her parents again, she won't stand in her way, and neither should he. A Girl's Sacrifice *Daniel hugs Mia right after he sees her and both decide to plan out the daily schedule together. *Daniel is back and happy with Mia in the Everglades. Gallery Songs *Let's Be Friends - Emily Osment *The One That Got Away - Katy Perry *Why Don't We Fall in Love - Amerie *Don't Forget - Demi Lovato *Dark Horse - Katy Perry *Rolling in the Deep - Adele *Sugar - Robin Schulz, Francesco Yates *All In My Head - Tori Kelly *Radar - Britney Spears *Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart - Ariana Grande *You Make Me Wanna - Usher *I'm Into You - Jennifer Lopez ft. Lil Wayne *Don't Cha - The Pussycat Dolls ft. Busta Rhymes *Pacify Her - Melanie Martinez *Because Of You - Ne-Yo *PILLOWTALK - Zayn *The Last Time - Taylor Swift ft. Gary Lightbody *Black Magic - Little Mix *Troublemaker - Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida *Every Time You Lie - Demi Lovato *All Hands On Deck - Tinashe *I Want You Back - Jackson 5 *I Won't Give Up - Jason Mraz *Do You Remember - Jay Sean, Sean Paul, Lil Jon *Here We Go Again - Demi Lovato *Dark Side - Kelly Clarkson *Say Ok - Vanessa Hudgens *Wait On Me - Rixton *break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored - Ariana Grande Category:Pairings Category:Main Pairings Category:Relationship Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Kanay/Human